Polysitemia
by Minrin Shin Shiori Itsuka
Summary: Sumarry: Rin adalah pemuda yang memiliki kelainan darah dimana dia harus selalu mengurangi volume darahnya jadi harus sering-sering membuang darahnya hingga suatu hari saat dia mimisan dia bertemu seorang pemuda yang ternyata vampire yang kelaparan dan tanpa sadar mereka mulai terikat.
1. Chapter Prologue

**Polysitemia**

 **©Blue Exorcist Kazue Kato**

 **©Story mine**

 **Genre: Fantasy, Drama**

 **Warning: Alternative Universe, vampire, no Exorcist Life.**

Sumarry:

Rin adalah pemuda yang memiliki kelainan darah dimana dia harus selalu mengurangi volume darahnya jadi harus sering-sering membuang darahnya hingga suatu hari saat dia mimisan dia bertemu seorang pemuda yang ternyata vampire yang kelaparan dan tanpa sadar mereka mulai terikat.

Rin selalu melewati hari-harinya dengan mimisan dan tubuhnya yang kadang memerah yang menjadi ejekan oleh teman-temannya memiliki penyakit seperti itu bukanlah keiinginannya apalagi dengan Rin seumur hidupnya Rin hanya harus membuang darahnya jika tidak mungkin berakibat fatal.

Polysitemia adalah penyakit dimana sel darah seseorang memiliki jumlah diatas normal sehingga menekan sel darah lainnya, darahnya juga bisa menjadi kental bahkan saat Rin kecil hampir saja dia meregang nyawa karena darahnya terlalu kental pembuluh darahnya pecah. Orang tuanya mengeluarkan banyak biaya untuk menyelamatkannya meski sudah bertahun-tahun penyakit itu tak pernah pulih bahkan setiap minggu Rin menyedotnya darahnya infus untuk mengurangi darahnya.

Rin Pov

Malam ini aku pulang larut jika orang tua disini mungkin aku akan dimarahi tapi kebetulan saja mereka sedang diShinjuku sebenarnya mereka tidak ingin aku jauh karena aku sakit tapi aku meyakinkan mereka untuk kuliah diTokyo.

"Hah aku kemalaman". Kata Rin.

Clak Clak

Tetesan darah keluar dari hidungnya langsungnya dia mengambil tisu.

"Ya Tuhan aku lupa minggu ini aku belum membuang darahku". Kata Rin.

Saat itu Rin mulai agak sempoyongan karena pusing dia mencoba untuk menyusut darah dihidungnya. Namun tak lama Rin mendengar suara orang yang terengah-engah saat itu dia melihat seseorang yang tak jauh darinya berjalan sambil terengah-engah Rin mencoba mendekat.

"Anda baik-baik saja". Tanya Rin.

Orang itu masih terengah-engah dia menundukan wajahnya sampai tiba-tiba.

Bruk.

Rin terdorong hingga terlentang dengan orang itu diatasnya, orang itu matanya merah mengerikan dibalik kacamatanya dan Rin juga melihat ada taring digiginya, Rin berteriak tapi sayangnya itu jalanan yang sepi tak akan ada yang menolongnya.

Grep, Arrghh

Rin menjerit saat tiba-tiba orang itu menenggelamkan taringnya ke lehernya.

 **Author Note**

 **Masih pecobaan saya harap kalian suka, karena saya belum menemukan tema seperti ini bahkan di Fanfic Blue Exorcist yang berbahasa inggris jadi saya membuatnya haha antimaistream gituloh. Maaf kan author yang gaje ini dan maaf kalau typo. disini tidak ada satan, iblis dan Exorcist. Tolong beriak komentar dan saran tapi jangan bashing. ^_^  
**


	2. Chapter 1 Blood Drops

**Polysitemia**

 **©Blue Exorcist Kazue Kato**

 **©Story Mine**

 **Warning:Au, No Exorcist, No Demon, Anti Mainstream may be ?.**

Rin seorang pemuda dari Shinjuku yang mendapat kesempatan berkuliah di Universitas Tokyo yang menderita penyakit langka yaitu Polysitemia sejak berumur 7 tahun dimana sel darah merahnya melebihi jumlah normal itulah sebab kulitnya terlihat sedikit memerah atau sering mimisan namun dengan membuang darahnya Rin masih bisa hidup normal walaupun banyak aktivitasnya yang terhambat.

"Rin, hari ini kau baik-baik saja kau mimisan lagi". Kata seorang pemuda bernama Hikaru.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa ini sudah biasa kok". Jawabnya sambil mengusap darahnya dengan tisu.

"Sudah kubilangkan sebaiknya kau istirahat kemarin kau sudah pingsan". Kata Hikaru.

"Maaf aku akan berhati-hati setelah ini aku akan kerumah sakit Ok". Kata Rin.

Hikaru adalah kenalan pertamanya diTokyo kebetulan ternyata Kakek dan Neneknya orang Shinjuku dia mudah akrab dengannnya mereka sering sekali mengobrolkan soal kota itu bahkan Hikaru bilang untuk ikut kerumah kakeknya saat liburan.

"Hai Rin, jika kau perlu tisu lagi aku ada banyak silahkan ambil saja selagi belum ada dosen". Kata Seorang gadis dibangku sebelahnya Shiori.

"Oh terima kasih Shiori". Kata Rin.

Gadis itu Rin mengenalnya saat dia tanpa sengaja bertemu dijalan gadis itu saat mencari ruang administrasi gadis itu bertanya padanya dari yang Rin dengar dia sebenarnya orang korea jadi Shiori itu nama jepangnya.

"Silahkan kembali ketempat duduk kalian". Kata seorang Pria yang datang kekelas.

"Ini dia Dosen idola Universitas kita". Kata Shiori dan juga beberapa gadis lain yang tersenyum-senyum melihat dosen itu.

Dosen itu terlihat sangat tampan juga tinggi tegap kulinya pucat kacamata bertengger diwajahnya ada tiga tahi lalat diwajahnya namun tidak mengurangi ketampanannya dan kelihatannya masih muda Rin melihatnya hanya ber Oh ria.

"Pantas saja para gadis mengaguminya ya". Kata Rin.

"Iya bikin Iri aja". Kata Hikaru.

Rin masih sibuk mengusap darah mengalir dihidungnya dosen didepannya maendadak seperti tidak nyaman saat menerangkan suatu materi dia terlihat seperti sesak.

"Maaf hari ini saya kurang sehat untuk materi hari ini akan diteruskan oleh asistat". Katanya terburu-buru.

"Okumura sensei kenapa". Kata seorang gadis.

"Aku tidak melihat Okumura sensei sperti itu". Kata gadis lainnya.

Rin belum begitu mengenal siapa dosen itu bahkan karena baru pertama kali namun kelihatannya dosen itu sudah populer diantara gadis-gadis.

"Dosen itu siapa sebenarnya". Tanya Rin Polos.

"Dia itu adalah Okumura Yukio dia itu masih muda dan kudengar dia sarjana termuda dijepang itulah sebabnya gelarnya sebenatar lagi Profesor dan jua itulah yang membuatnya populer". Kata Shiori.

"Oh begitu rasanya seperti di anime saja". Kata Rin.

-Sementara itu dikamar mandi dosen-

Yukio sang dosen berkali-kali tersengal.

"Kenapa disaat seperti ini malah ada yang mimisan". Kata Yukio.

Yukio didepan semua orang adalah sosok dosen yang penuh wibawa namun dibalik itu tak ada yang tahu siapa dirinya dia bukan manusia normal. Jika saja dia langsung keluar dari kelasnya mungkin saja pemuda mimisan itu akan menjadi korbannya dan identitasnya akan terungkap. Saat itu Yukio langsung mengambil sekatung infus darah persediaannya ditasnya yang dia beli dipasar gelap atau kadang dia meminum darah babi.

"Kenapa tidak biasanya seperti ini kenapa aroma menggangguku". Umpat Yukio.

Selama ini Yukio sebenarnya sudah biasa dengan bau darah jadi jika dia melihat darah dia bisa mengendalikan diri dan bersikap biasa saja bahkan saat lapar sekalipun namun saat ada pemuda mimisan dikelasnya entah kenapa pertahannya runtuh.

-Di Kelas-

Rin dan yang lainnya akhirnya menjalani materi dengan asisten dosen hingga materi berakhir entah kenapa Rin menjadi merinding saat melihat Yukio sebelumnya.

"Oi Rin sebaiknya ayo cepat kerumah sakit kalau tidak kelas kita akan benjir darahmu". Kata Hikaru.

"Ya aku tahu aku tahu". Kata Rin.

Dari atas atap Yukio melihatnya dengan penuh rasa penasaran.

-Rumah Sakit-

Dokter yang melihat data kesehatan Rin membaca datanya dengan seksama dan juga datanya kesehatannya dari Shinjuku sebelumnya Rin ditangani oleh dokter yang berbeda.

"Okumura-san kelihatannya dilihat dari perkembangannya dulu hingga sekarang penyakitmu sudah mulai kronis ya". Kata Dokter itu.

"Iya, tapi aku masih baik-baik saja Dok". Kata Rin meyakinkan diri.

"Tapi karena jumlah sel darah merahmu yang semakin abnormal ini kau setidaknya seminggu sekali untuk membuangnya dan kusarankan kau jangan terlalu lelah, jangan makan makanan mengandung zat besi, jangan minum soda atau kopi dan rajin berolah raga". Kata Dokter itu.

"Baik dok saya mengerti". Kata Rin.

Sebelumnya Rin hanya perlu membuang darahnya sebulan sekali sekarang malah harus lebih sering kalau dipikir-pikir Rin termasuk beruntung masih hidup dengan penyakit seperti itu orang tuanya sudah menghabiskan banyak biaya untuk penyakitnya bagaimana tidak sejak kecil sudah memiliki penyakit seperti itu tidak sekali saja dia akan dirawat dirumah sakit berhari-hari dan sampai sekarang dia harus menderita dengan selalu harus merasakan jarum infus dilengannya benar-benar menyebalkan tapi juga dia akan merasa ringan setelah itu.

"Ya Tuhan kapan aku sembuh". Kata Rin sambil mengusap lengannya yang baru diinfus.

Rin hanya selalu berharap seperti itu walapun harapannya tak akan terwujud mau bagaimana lagi penyakit itu bersifat permanen jadi akan dideritanya seumur hidup Rin.

-Rumah Yukio-

Yukio sedang menuangkan isi kantong infus kedalam gelas dia sekarang berada di ruang bawah tanah yang disana ada sebuah kulkas yang khusus berisi darah yang Yukio beli, selain ruangan itu ruangan rumah Yukio normal sama dengan rumah pada umumnya dan juga Yukio memiliki kulkas lain didapurnya yang berisi makanan normal Yukio masih mencerna makanan hanya saja darah masih makanan utamanya.

Author Note

Halo ini saya kembali dengan fanfic ini genre jarang bukan (author suka anti mainstream) seperti yang sudah katakana saya membuat ini karena belum pernah menemukan genre seperti ini bahkan difanfic Blue Exorcist bahasa inggris ya seperti janji saya kemarin saya update hari ini. Apa kalian masih setia dengan fanfic saya ini saya harap ya karena kalau boleh jujur fanfic ini masih sedikit reviewnya agar semangat author meningkat untuk update lebih cepat. Jangan lupa reviewnya dan jangan lupa review juga untuk fanfic saya yang lainnya. Thank you So Much buat yang udah follow dan favorite. 3 ^_^.


	3. Chapter 2 Vampire Attack

**Polysitemia**

 **©Blue Exorcist Kazue Kato**

 **Warning: Alternative Universe, VampirAu, No Exorcist, No Demon.**

 **The Lecturer**

Hari ini mata kuliah Rin sedang tidak padat jadi meski masih siang Rin bisa berjalan-jalan dengan teman-temannya.

"Rin-san ada film bagus hari ini bagaimana kalau kita nonton". Kata Hikaru.

"Aku juga sudah lama tidak nonton". Kata Shiori.

"Baiklah, aku juga ingin sekali". Kata Rin.

Dari kejauhan seorang pemuda berkacamata itu memperhatikan ketiganya tepatnya bukan ketiganya tapi salah satu diantara mereka sementara itu salah satu diantara mereka merasa diperhatikan namun saat dia melihatnya dia tidak melihat siapapun.

 _Siapa dia sebenarnya rasanya sangat familiar_

Rin, Shiori dan Hikaru hari itu menonton film adaftasi manga yang digemari Shiori kebetulan saja Rin juga menyukai film itu jadi mereka sangat menyukainya kecuali Hikaru yang terlihat tidur sepanjang film. Jujur saja belum lama berteman dengan Shiori Rin merasa sangat nyaman dengannya sebelumnya Rin tak pernah sekalipun dekat dengan gadis manapun karena dia takut mereka menjauhinya karena penyakit yang dia derita tapi Shiori dia berani mendekati Rin.

"Filmnya sangat seru". Kata Shiori.

"Iya aku sangat menyukainya". Kata Rin.

"Kalian berisik sekali sepanjang menurutku membosankan". Kata Hikaru terlihat malas.

"Hikaru-chan! biar nanti kau pilih film yang kau suka, OK". Kata Rin.

"Shiori-san hari ini hanya kau dan Rin yang menikmatinya". Kata Hikaru.

"Memangnya kenapa kami sama-sama menyukainya". Kata Shiori polos.

"Sama-sama menyukainya atau saling menyukai". Kata Hikaru asal jeplak.

Rin dan Shiori menjadi malu mendengar ucapan sembarangan Hikaru yang ucapannya begitu akurat 80 % benar sekali, memang benar Rin sangat menyukai Shiori tapi dia belum tahu apakah Shiori juga menyukainya atau tidak.

"Bukan begitu". Kata Rin dan Shiori berbarengan wajah mereka memerah kelihatannya Hikaru bisa menangkap kalau hal dikatakannya hampir benar jadi Hikaru memberikan cengiran terusilnya.

"Ya Baiklah lain kali bila Shiori-Chan mengajak menonton lagi aku akan menolak karena aku merasa manjadi orang ketiga diantara kalian". Kata Hikarui dengan ekspresi dibuat-buat.

"Baiklah Hikaru-kun aku tak akan pernah mengajakmu lagi". Kata Shiori.

"Bercanda Shiori-chan". Kata Hikaru.

Dalam hati Rin menurutnya Shiori orang lumayan menarik apalagi jarang sekali ada gadis yang mau mendekatinya karena penyakitnya.

"Kalau begitu aku duluan ya". Kata Shiori terburu-buru.

"Baiklah hati-hati dijalan ya Agashi( nona)". Kata Hikaru dengan satu kata bahasa korea.

Melihat kepergian Shiori Hikaru merangkul Rin.

"Kau beruntung sobat, dia gadis korea yang cantik". Kata Hikaru.

"Kau juga menyukainya?". Kata Rin bertanya sambil sedikit malu.

"Tidak kok, tenang saja temanku kau suka dia bukan?". Kata Hikaru tersenyum jahil.

"Apa maksudmu aku hanya tanya saja padamu". Kata Rin.

"Haha tidak apa sobat dan ngomong-ngomong aku harus pergi dulu". Kata Hikaru.

Hikaru pergi meninggalkannya sendiri saat itu wajah Rin kembali memerah mengingat Shiori dalam hidupnya dia belum pernah bisa sedekat ini dengan seorang gadis, sambil berjalan pulang kerumahnya dengan semangat.

Dari kejauhan Yukio menatap Rin ternyata dari tadi dia mengikuti Rin dan teman-temannya sejak kepulangan kuliah. Saat Rin berjalan dia merasa ada seseorang mengikuti langkahnya dibelakang namun saat dia menoleh tak ada siapapun disana.

"Apa hanya perasaaku saja". Kata Rin.

Yukio bersembunyi dengan cepat saat menyadari kalau dia menyadari keberadaannya.

"Seumur hidupku kau tak pernah melakukan menguntit seseorang seperti ini". Kata Yukio dalam hati.

Seumur hidup Yukio tak pernah satu kalipun dia tertarik pada seseorang dan sejak pertemuannya dengan mahasiswanya Rin yang baru dia kenal beberapa hari ini entah kenapa dia nampak penasaran. Yukio mengikutinya terus hingga sampai ke apartemennya bahkan di jalan Rin beberapa kali menoleh kebelakang karena merasa diikuti.

-Rumah Yukio-

Seperti biasa Yukio akan berada dibasemen rumahnya untuk meminum darah yang dia siapkan dari membelinya dipasar gelap sekantung infus darah dituangkan kegelasnya sambil meminunya dia kembali berpikir kenapa dia menguntit seseorang seperti seorang psikopat terutama Yukio juga sebenarnya takut apabila dia lepas kendali dan menyerang mahasiswanya itu maka identitasnya terbongkar dan bagaimana jika tanpa sengaja dia membunuh mahasiswanya itu. Dia sudah sangat bosan dengan hidupnya dia sugah melatih dirinya sejak kecil untuk bisa menahan diri bahkan dia juga sudah terbiasa bila dia harus mencium atau melihatnya sekalipun bahkan sebanyak apapun darah yang dia lihat namun saat dia melihat Rin yang mimisan kenapa…..?

-Rumah Rin-

Malam ini Rin nampak bahagia mendapat chat dari Shiori walaupun hanya obrolan biasa tapi membuat Rin kegirangan. Yang Rin tahu Shiori adalah gadis berdarah korea dan nama korea adalah Minrin dan dijepang dia bernama Shiori. Dalam hati Rin ingin sekali mengajaknya berkencan namun dia juga tak tahu bagaimana caranya. Tak lama dia mendapati handphonenya bordering dengan cepat dia mengangkatnya.

"Halo Shiori-san". Kata Rin terburu-buru.

"Ini Ibu Rin". kata Suara disebrang sana.

"Ehm i-ibu maaf kupikir temanku". Kata Rin gelapan.

"Apa kau sudah punya pacar Rin". kata Ibunya.

"Ti-tidak". Kata Rin.

"Kau tak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya". Kata Ibunya.

"Oh ya aku ingin tahu kondisimu apa kau baik-baik saja dan apa kau kekurangan sesuatu disana, bagaimana dengan pengobatanmu Ibu akan mengirim lagi jika kau perlu". Kata Ibunya.

"Ah tidak usah ibu aku baik-baik saja lagi pula aku tidak kekurangan apapun disini". Kata Rin.

"Baiklah jika begitu jika ada libur pulanglah kesini ibu dan ayah sangat Rindu padamu". Kata Ibunya.

"Baiklah ibu selamat malam". Kata Rin.

"Selamat malam Rin". kata Ibunya.

Rin terlalu girang mendapat telpon dia pikir itu Shiori ternyata itu Ibunya sendiri sesenang itu kah dia. Namun saat dia menatap jendela kembali dia menemukan seperti seseorang memperhatikannya namun saat dilihatnya sudah tidak ada.

"Ya Tuhan kurasa penyakitku membuatku berhalusinasi". Kata Rin.

Diluar apertemennya Yukio berdiri menatap jendela kamar Rin yang sekarang telah ditutup gorden.

"Sebenarnya kau siapa Okumura Rin?". Kata Yukio.

-Kampus-

Pagi ini suasana kampus seperti biasa namun hari ini Yukio menguatkan diri untuk mengajar dikelas dia juga mencoba terbiasa dengan keberadaan Rin untunglah dia tidak mimisan. Yukio tidak hanya sekali saja menatap Rin dengan dalam tak ada yang menyadarinya walaupun taka da yang menyadarinya.

"Okumura Rin". kata Yukio.

"Iya sensei". Kata Rin.

"Apa kau sudah mengumpulkan tugasmu". Kata Yukio.

"Iya sudah Sensei". Kata Rin.

"Tapi tidak ada disini". Kata Yukio.

"A benarkah tapi aku sudah mengumpulakannya tadi". Kata Rin.

"Tidak ada disini bagaimana kalau kau kerjakan diruanganku". Kata Yukio.

"Baiklah sensei". Kata Rin sedikit kecewa.

Sebenarnya tugas Rin memang ada namun Yukio menyembunyikannya untuk menjadi alasan agar bisa memanggil Rin ke ruangannya hal paling bodoh yang pernah Yukio lakukan menjadikan tugas sebagai alasan.

-Ruang Dosen-

Disana hanya ada Yukio dan Rin. Yukio memeriksa nilai dan Rin mengerjakan tugasnya, Rin mengerjakan soalnya tanpa dengan konsentrasi tapi Yukio sebenarnya memperhatikannya terus lebih tepat kelehernya.

"Sensei aku sudah selesai". Kata Rin setelah 30 menit.

"Bagus". Kata Yukio.

"Apa aku boleh pergi". Kata Rin.

"Ya silahkan". Kata Yukio.

Rin telah jauh diluar saat itu Yukio mulai sadar warna matanya hampir saja akan berubah dan untung Rin telah keluar dari ruangannya, rasa haus menderanya dan saat itu dia mengambil sekantong infus dan meminum darahnya terburu-buru salahnya sendiri yang membuat alasan agar dia bersamanya dan sekarang dia mulai tidak bisa menahan dirinya sedangkan Rin entah kenapa merasa harus kembali kedalam ruagan itu dan entah kenapa lehernya terasa sakit darah kembali keluar dari hidungnya.

"Kenapa ya". Kata Rin mengambil tisu.

Saat itu Hikaru dan Shiori telah menunggunya untuk mata kuliah berikutnya.

-Malam Hari-

Hari ini Rin pulang agak malam karena ada tugas kelompok dirumah Hikaru dan lagi Rin lupa lagi membuang darahnya berjalan sendiri dijalan sepi dengan sempoyongan darah terus saja menetes.

"Ya Tuhan aku lupa membuang darahku". Kata Rin.

Mencoba mengutkan diri berjalan hingga tempat tinggalnya saat itu pandangannya mulai agak memburam karena kepala sangat sakit karena tekanan darahnya yang tinggi karena penyakitnya membuat darahnya sangat kental dan samar-samar dia melihat seseorang yang berjalan sempoyongan. Rin ingin menolongnya karena orang itu berjalan mendekatinya.

Yukio Pov

"Ya Tuhan kenapa ini tubuh terasa sakit dan stok darah sama sekali tak membantuku ada apa ini enatah kemana aku berjalan sekarang" Guman Yukio.

Yukio berjalan tak tentu arah sampai dia melihat seorang pemuda.

"Tuan anda baik-baik saja". Tanya Rin tanpa tahu kalau siapa orang itu karena wajahnya tertunduk saat orang itu mendongak saat itu dia mendorongya jatuh.

Tubuhnya kesakitan karena punggungya terbanting ke trotoar saat dia bisa melihat wajah orang itu sungguh hal yang membuatnya ketakutan.

"Tolong Tolong". Teriak Rin saat melihat mata merah dibalik kacamata orang itu dan taringnya namun tak ada yang mendengar teriakannya karena disana sepi.

Arghhh

Taring itu menembus lehernya tak lama semuanya gelap. Dan Yukio baru saja sadar apa yang dia lakukan dia baru saja menyerang seseorang dan dia adalah mahasiswanya Rin Okumura dengan panic dia membawanya kerumahnya.

"Maaf Okumura-kun, seharunya aku tidak mendekatimu". Kata Yukio.

Sementara itu Ri tak sadarkan dari masih bisa mendengar apa yang dikatakan Yukio hingga dia bangun disebuah kamar dengan seseorang duduk menjaganya dan saat itu Rin ketakutan setengah mati.

To Be Continued

 **Author Note**

 **Akhirnya author kembali setelah lama dan juga apa kalian tahu author telah nyempil didalam ff ini walau begitu nantinya tetap saja. Haha iya maafkan kekurangan ff ini dan review ditunggu untuk kelancaran lanjutan semua ff saya ini. Oh ya saya update 2 sekaligus dengan Brother Prison. Saya harap kalian senang.**


	4. Chapter 3 Relation

**Polysitemia**

 **©Blue Exorcist Kazue Kato**

 **Story by me**

 **Warning: Au, no Exorcist Life, Vampire!Yukio**

 **Yukio Pov**

Dia terbangun dengan wajah ketakutan tanpa dia sadari luka dilehernya terbuk.

"Apa yang kau lakukan menjauh dariku". Katanya hendak berlari.

"Rin tenanglah aku tidak akan menyakitimu" Kataku.

"Tidak menjauh jauh dari kuu". Katanya dan aku memegangi tangannya.

Susah payah aku menenagkannya dia tetap saja berontak hingga kesabaranku habis aku mendorongnya keranjang dengan memegangi tangannya saat itulah tanpa sengaja dia melihat warna mataku yang berubah saat itu dia baru diam

"Dengar aku tidak akan melakukan apapun asal kau mau dengarkan aku". Kataku melepaskan tangannya.

Kulihat dia sedikit meringsut diranjangnya dia kelihatannya masih sangat ketakutan dengan inisiatif aku memberikan segelas air.

"MInumlah ini dulu". Kataku dia menatapku ragu dengan air yang kuberikan.

"Percayalah ini bukan apa-apa". Kataku dan dia menurutiku.

Tak lama hening dan akhirnya dia mulai bicara.

"A-anda apa yang, semalam itu apa?". Tanyanya.

Jujur saja sangat sulit bagiku menjelaskannya karena baru pertama kalinya ada seseorang yang tahu identitasku.

"Begini soal semalam aku minta maaf dan jika yang kau pikirkan malam itu, iya memang benar". Kataku.

"A-anda seorang Va-vampir". Katanya sedikit tebata-bata dengan nada kecil diakhir kata.

Aku menganguk dan kulihat dia semakin memucat dan beringsut lebih jauh lagi.

"Aku berjanji kepadamu aku tidak akan menyakitimu". Kataku.

"Kalau aku boleh Tanya kau bilang kau tak akan menyakitiku lalu yang semalam itu?". Tanyanya.

"Maafkan aku, malam kemarin aku telah mencapai batas jadi tanpa sengaja aku menyerangmu". Kataku menyesal.

"Sejak kapan kau menjadi sosok itu?". Tanyanya namun saat itu dia terlihat menyesal menanyakannya kelihatannya dia hanya menyeletuk.

"Kurasa sejak aku kecil". Kataku.

"Maafkan aku telah menanyakannya". Katanya menyesal.

"Tak apa". Kataku.

"Kalau boleh aku ingin pulang". Katanya.

"Tunggu aku ingin kau sarapan dulu aku telah menyiapkannya". Kataku.

Aku menuntunnya kedapur untunglah dia sudah tidak terlalu ketakutan lagi kami makan bersama walau agak canggung saat itu dia memperhatikanku.

"Euh Okumura Sensei apa kau bisa makan?". Katanya melihatku sedang makan dan aku tersenyum.

"Ya, aku bisa makan hanya saja darah adalah komsumsi yang paling utama". Kataku.

"Oh begitu, lalu anda dapat darimana?". Tanyanya.

"Aku selalu membelinya dipasar gelap walaupun itu illegal". Kataku.

Saat itu dia terlihat kasihan padaku.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi jika anda tidak minum darah?". Tanyanya kelihatanya rasa takutnya hilang.

"Aku akan merasa sangat sakit". Kataku.

"Itulah sebabnya anda tanpa sengaja menyerangku". Tanyanya lagi.

"Entahlah aku punya banyak persediaan dan aku sudah meminum banyak tapi entah kenapa saat melihat kau mimisan didepanku aku tak bisa tahan lagi". Kataku

"Maaf jika itu menggangumu, karena bertanya banyak sekali tentang itu". Kata Rin.

"Oh tidak apa aku memang sangat ingin sekali menceritakannya pada seseorang tapi belum ada yang tepat untuk ku ajak bicara". Kataku.

"Oh iya, kulihat kau selalu mimisan apa kau sakit? aku khawatir perbuatanku kemarin memperburuk keadaanmu". Kataku menyesal.

"Oh, sebenarnya aku punya semacam kelainan darah langka namanya Polystemia jadi aku mempunyai Volume sel darah merah yang berlebihan sehingga harus selalu kubuang soal yang kemarin itu kau sedikit membantuku soalnya memang sudah saatnya aku mengurangi darahku walaupun dengan cara yang menyakitkan". Kata Rin dan aku menjadi semakin diam.

"Okumura sensei maafkan aku apa menyinggungmu". Tanyanya panic.

"Tidak baru pertama kalinya aku bisa senyaman ini mengatakan rahasia seperti ini". Kataku tersenyum tulus.

Tiba-tiba wajahnya terlihat ketakutan lagi apa aku membuatnya ketakutan lagi.

"Oh ya boleh kutanya sesuatu lagi?". Katanya

"Iya a-apa". Kataku jadi terputus putus.

"Aku tidak seperti anda kan?". Tanya polos.

Hahaha

Akun tertawa mendengarnya mungkin dia pikir ini seperti difilm-film tapi sebenrnya tidak seperti itu.

"Hanase-kun kurasa kau terpengaruh apa yang kau tonton atau kau baca itu semua tidak mungkin". Kataku.

"Lalu anda sendiri itu apa". Katanya aku menjadi diam.

"Soal itu sulit menjelaskannya aku tidak bisa mengatakannya dan juga aku jamin kau tidak akan apa-apa". Kataku tersenyum manis dan dia mengangguk percaya.

"Baiklah Okumura sensei aku tidak akan menanyakan hal itu lagi". Katanya.

"Soal lukamu aku minta maaf". Kataku.

"Tidak apa-apa aku sudah melupakannya aku mengerti kondisimu". Katanya

-Skip Time-

Rin Pov

Aku baru saja mengalami hal yang diluar akal sehat aku semalam bertemu dengan sosok yan…..dan siapa yang sangka dosenku sendiri adalah Vamp, sudahlah yang penting dia tidak jahat dan aku berjanji akan merahasiakannya dari siapapun.

Waktu menujukan jam 11 siang aku baru saja sampai kerumahku dan langung beristirahat dikamarku menggosok perban yang menutup leherku yang masih sakit tapi ini tak seberapa daripada saat penyakitnya kambuh dan tak lama aku tertidur.

Yukio Pov

Dia baru saja pulang dan aku mengatakan sebagian rahasiaku ada ketakuatan setelah dia pulang namun dia kelihatan bisa dipercaya hal lain yang lebih kutakutkan adalah aku takut menjadi menggatung pada darahnya kuharap jangan sampai terjadi cukup satu kali saja.

-Di Kampus-

Hari ini aku melihatnya begitu dekat dengan dua temannya Hikaru dan Shiori dan dia terlihat sangat bahagia aku mencoba bersikap biasa saja terutama saat mengajar dan saat tertentu tanpa orang sadari aku selalu menaruh pandang pada Rin sesekali dia juga melihatku dan tersenyum aku jadi semakin memperhatikannya dengan hati-hati tanpa disadari orang.

Author Pov

Rin bersama Shiori dan hikaru sibuk mendiskusikan tentang kerja kelompok yang harus dikumpulkan tiga hari lagi namun saat itu shiori terlihat heran melihat perban dilehernya.

"Rin-kun kenapa lehermu dipeban". Kata Shiori.

"Oh ya aku baru menyadarinya". Kata Hikaru.

"Oh ini kurasa aku tanpa sengaja saat jatuh". Kata Rin beralasan.

"Oh benarkah kurasa aneh kalau dileher". Kata Hikaru.

"Aku jatuh ditangga dan leherku tergores pegangan tangga". Kata Rin mencoba meyakinkan.

Shiori terlihat sedikit berpikir dan Hikaru malah menggoda Rin.

"Ah jangan-jangan kau…..". Kata Hikaru belum selesai dan Rin mulai takut Hikaru menyadarinya.

"Kau memiliki Kiss mark ya". Kata Hikaru yang ternyata salah tebak dan malah membuat kesal Rin.

"Dasar kau mesum bisakah kau jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak". Kata Rin menjitak kepala Hikaru.

"Sudahlah jangan dipikirkan Rin dia memang selalu suka bercanda". Kata Shiori.

Dan Shiori sebenarnya masih memikirkannya dan saat itu dia melihat Yukio untuk sekilas yang kebetulan Yukio sedang berbalik badan berjalan menuju ruang Dosen.

 **Author Note**

 **Hai para Reader tercinta terima kasih sudah menunggu ff yang anti mainstream ini (hehe author kepedean) dan berdasarka jumlah review ff ini sudah 20 review untuk 2 chapter padahal baru prolog dan juga chapter 1 author sebenarnya ingin buat ini lebih panjang lagi tapi waktu author hanya sedikitdan juga author masih hutang update chapter lainnya jadi buat kalian yang harap cepat dan panjang author minta maaf karena suasah mencari waktu apalagi author banyak deadline kampus.**

 **Jadi terima kasih atas dukungan kalian untun Fandom ini dan terima kasih atas saran dan komentarnya dan tolong jangan kalian mengkomentar dengan hinaan cukup dengan katakana kekurangannya saja bagi yang gak suka ff saya silahkah jangan baca. Jangan juga di Plagiat Ok terima kasih atas perhatiannya. Sampai jumpa ^_^**

 **Dan Soal yang nanya apa saya punya akun wattpad saya memang punya tapi baru diisi satu chapter ff dan belum saya masukan ff saya yang lainnya tapi akan saya masukan kok dan nama akun saya adalah Shin Minrin ( ShinMinrin976). Sekali lagi Terima kasih atas dukungannya ya ^_^**


	5. Chapter 4 Being Donor

**Blue Exorcist Kazue Katou**

 **Story of fanfic is mine**

 **No Plagiat**

 **Warning: Au, Vampire!Yukio, No Exorcist life, no demon, Vampire!Au**

 **Rin Pov**

Hampir saja kupikir aku akan ketahuan iya mekipun begitu bukan berarti ini akan aman bukan, baru pertama kalinya aku mendapati kalau vampir itu nyata dan kenapa harus aku merasakan gigitannya apa mentang-mentang aku manusia kelebihan darah.

"Rin kemarin kau sempat ke rumah sakit?". Kata Shiori.

"Euh ya aku kemarin kerumah sakit untuk pemeriksaan rutin". kataku.

"Pantaslah kau tidak semerah kemarin". kata Shiori.

"Ya memang kau selalu begitu setelah membuang darahmu". kata Hikaru.

"Walau begitu tetap saja kau harus terus menerus membuang darahmu". Kata Shiori.

"Aku juga malas dengan penyakitku sendiri tapi bagaimana lagi penyakitku permanen apalagi ini memerlukan banyak pengeluaran". Kataku.

"Berdoa saja aku yakin lama-lama penyakit berkurang". Kata Shiori.

"Kata-katamu sama dengan kata-kata nenekku". kataku

Hal ini yang membuat menyukai Shiori.

 **-Skip Time-**

Waktu kuliah sudah selesai aku pulang keapatemenku sendirian karena teman-teman memiliki urusan sedangkan saat itu aku melihat seseorang yang terlihat berdiri dihalte bus dan dia menyapaku.

"Hanase-kun! boleh kita bicara sebentar". katanya.

"Okumura Sensei ada apa ya?" Kataku penasaran.

"Ada hal penting yang ingin kukatakan". kata Okumura sensei.

Kulihat wajah okumura sensei pucat dan berkeringat dia terlihat lelah apa dia sakit? atau apa vampir memang seperti itu?.

"Baiklah Okumura sensei". Kataku.

"Bagaimana kita bicara disuatu tempat saja". kata Okumura sensei.

"Baiklah". kataku.

Aku yakin ada hal yang sangat penting ingin dia sampaikan.

-Rumah Yukio-

 **Yukio Pov**

Aku tak mengerti kenapa menjadi begini setelah bertahun-tahun aku mengalami ini darah yang selama ini aku dapatkan tidak lagi bisa kukomsumsi berapa kali aku harus muntah. Tapi aku ingat darahnya aku merasa cocok dan lagi dia punya penyakit darah Polysitemia dia harus membuang darahnya secara rutin mungkin aku bisa mendapatkannya.

"Okumura sensei bertahanlah". katanya saat aku hampir limbung.

"Aku tidak apa-apa". kataku dia langsung memapahku ke kursi.

"Sebenarnya ada apa Okumura Sensei apa kau sakit". katanya.

"Begini Rin euh aku butuh donor darahmu". Kataku.

"Maksud anda". katanya aku yakin dia mulai takut.

"Tolong jangan salah faham begini kalau boleh aku membeli darahmu kau selalu membuang darahmu bukan". Kataku.

Kulihat dia terlihat berpikir.

"Aku belum bisa memutuskan tapi akan kupikirkan". katanya.

"Terima kasih Hanase-kun". kataku.

"Okumura sensei kau kenapa sampai begini". Katanya.

"Akhir-akhir ini aku mulai tidak bisa minum darah bukan karena tidak ada mungkin aku butuh yang dalam keadaan segar jangan khawatir aku tak akan menggigitmu". kataku.

"Oh syukurlah kau hanya perlu darahku sesaat setelah ditransfusi didalam infus kan". katanya.

"Iya begitu maksudnya". kataku.

"Baiklah akan kupikirkan besok aku akan menemuimu diruanganmu". katanya.

"Terima kasih Hanasekun". kataku tersenyum.

"Jika anda sangat perlu sekali anda boleh menghisap darahku". Katanya memberikan pergelangan tangannya.

"Kau yakin". kataku.

"Anda sudah terlihat parah kalau sekali saja tidak apa-apa selanjutnya jangan begini". katanya.

Aku memegang pergelangan tangannya aku menatapnya ragu.

"Tidak apa - apa Sensei". Katanya

Saat itu mataku menjadi merah taringku mulai memanjang saat aku menghisap darah dipergelangan tangannya dia terdengar meringis kucoba agar tak terlalu memyakitinya, dapat kurasakan darahnya begitu manis dan rasa hausku menjadi hilang.

glup glup glup

Beberapa lama kemudia aku selesai tapi dia terlihat pucat.

"Kau baik-baik saja". Kataku.

Dia mengagguk dan duduk dikursi.

"Tunggu sebentar aku akan ambil kotak p3k dan minuman untukmu". kataku.

Dia tetap diam untuk beberapa saat mungkin dia pusing. Saat aku kembali dia tertidur mungkin sebelumnya dia sudah membuang darahnya jadi ini terlalu cepat jadi langsung saja aku rawat luka dipergelangan tangannya.

 **Rin Pov**

Saat aku bangun aku melihat langit-langit yang bukan langit-langit yang kukenal aku baru ingat kalau aku dirumah Okumura Sensei ini memalukan kenapa aku malah tertidur.

sedangkan saat aku menatap dapur Okumura sensei sedang memasak ternyata.

"Hanase-kun kau sudah bangun makanlah". Katanya.

"Okumura sensei maaf aku tertidur". Kataku.

"Tidak apa-apa". katanya.

Rin dan Yukio makan bersama saat itu Yukio sangat berterima kasih pada Rin karena memberikan darahnya dan mungkin Rin juga akan mempertimbangkan soal menjual darahnya kalau dipikir biaya pengobatannya juga besar alah baiknya jika darahnya dijual.

 **Author Note**

 **Halo saya kembali lagi** **setalah sekian lama maaf kalau pendek soalnya aku mau lanjutkan yang lainnya secepatnya**

 **mungkin selanjutnya another Twins atau Reincarnation atau Beutiful mine.**

 **Terima kasih buat kalian yang menunggu ff saya walaupun lama.**

 **Maafkan author yang suka ngaret dan lama update ditunggu reviewnya. dan jangan lupa baca juga ff aku yang baru yang berjudul Change Because Curse**


	6. Chapter 5 The Host

**Polysitemia**

 **©Blue Exorcist Kazue Kato**

 **©Story in fanfic by me**

* * *

Rin Pov

Setelah kupikirkan aku menyetujui permintaan Okumura Sensei aku, aku menjual darahku padanya lagi pula aku punya darah yang terlalu banyak dan lagi aku bisa dapat uang dari itu, sebenarnya tujuan menyetujui aku mengikuti beliau kerumahnya, ini kunjunganku yang kedua kali yang pertama saat aku pingsan dan sekarang, menurutku walaupun dia itu vampir dia baik sebenarnya mungkin keadaanya yang membuatnya berbeda kulihat dia hanya tinggal sendirian.

"Okumura sensei kurasa aku setuju untuk menjual darahku". Kataku.

"Kau serius Hanase-kun". Katanya.

"Iya kurasa tidak ada salahnya akan tetapi aku akan memberikannya dalam bentuk infus aku tak mau digigit olehmu". Kataku.

"Tentu saja, terima kasih Hanase-kun". Kata Okumura sensei.

Aku melihat Okumura sensei tersenyum dengan hangat aku senang pada akhirnya aku tak perlu membuang uang lagi karena kakekku di Shinjuku pasti kerepotan.

Saat aku pulang aku merasa sangat ringan karena hari ini aku sudah membuang darahku saat perjalanan pulang aku bertemu Shiori.

"Hanase-kun kau dari mana". Kata Shiori.

"Aku ada jalan-jalan sebentar". Kataku sambil menggaruk kepala belakangku.

Shiori tanpa sengaja melihat pergelangan tanganku yang diperban.

"Itu kenapa lagi". Katanya.

"Oh aku terluka jadi aku memperbannya". Kataku.

"Kau ceroboh sekali Rin". Kata Shiori dia memeriksa tanganku.

"Kau terluka karena apa". Kata Shiori.

"Aku terjatuh". Kataku.

"Kau yakin kau terjatuh". Katanya curiga.

"Ya tentu saja". Kataku gugup.

"Kau ini polos sekali Rin lain kali berhati-hati ini terlihat tidak seperti luka biasa". Kata Shiori.

"Oh ya kau sendiri mau kemana ini kan hampir malam". Kataku sambil menarik tanganku dan mengalihkan pembiacaraan.

"Aku hanya ingin makan dan minum kopi disuatu tempat kau mau ikut". Ajaknya.

"Bo boleh". kataku.

Aku sebenarnya hanya ingin mengalihkan pembiacaraan tapi aku malah mengikutinya untuk makan bersama Shiori di kedai kopi. Disinilah aku sekarang bersama dia depanku dia kelihatan menikmati minumannya.

"Rin kau aku lupa apa ada pantangan pada kopi". Katanya.

"Tidak selalu aku boleh menikmatinya sesekali". Kataku _(itupun kalau sudah membuang darah)._

"Maaf Rin aku hanya takut karena aku malah membuat penyakitmu parah". Katanya.

"Tenang saja kau lihatkan aku juga memesan kopi dan makanannya aku tidak ada masalah". Kataku.

Ini pertama kalinya aku dan dia makan ke cafe ini aku merasa seperti kencan seiingatku aku belum pernah makan dengan gadis berdua saja. Menurutku dia itu gadis yang baik dia gadis yang paling dekat denganku dia juga manis.

 **-Time Skip-**

Besoknya kuliah kebetulan dosennya adalah Okumura-sensei untuk saat aku tak melihatnya terganggu lagi sekarang wajahnya terlihat segar beda sekali saat kali aku mimisan waktu itu semua berjalan lancar.

"kelihatannya Okumura sensei semangat sekali ya". Kata gadis sebelah Shiori.

"Ya kau benar ada apa ya". Kata teman sebelahnya.

"Dia makin tampan". Kata yang lainnya.

Aku hanya diam saja mendengar mereka ya dengan Shiori yang nimbrung diantara mereka dan sebelahku Hikaru tidak nyaman dengan keadaan itu.

"Kau lihatkan para gadis tidak fokus pada materi kuliah". Kata Hikaru.

"Mau bagaimana lagi dia ini populer". Kataku.

Sepanjang materi Okumura-sensei menatap ke arah jajaran bangkuku dengan senyuman para gadis terlihat senang aku tak tahu dia menatap siapa tapi kurasa dia menatapku aku jadi berdegup.

 **-Time Skip-**

Aku senang sekali kuliahnya sudah selesai aku merasa sangat lelah sekali hari ini kali ini bukan karena penyakitku. Saat aku berjalan sendirian tanpa sengaja aku menabrak seseorang.

"Maaf aku tidak sengaja". Kataku.

Aku merapikan buku-bukunya yang berserakan, saat aku mendongak aku melihat seorang pria dengan rambut pirang dibagian tengah.

"Oh tidak apa-apa kau juga baik-baik saja". Katanya mengulurkan tangannya dia membantuku berdiri.

"Oh ya namamu siapa". Tanyanya.

"Namaku Hanase Rin". Kataku.

"Kenalkan namaku Ryuji aku dari Kyoto". Katanya.

"Kamu berasal dari universitas ini". Tanyaku.

"Iya tapi kita tidak pernah bertemu ya". Katanya.

"Iya mungkin kita beda kelas". Kataku.

"Aku pergi kekelasku duluya". Katanya.

Dia pergi dan aku baru pertamakali bertemu dengannya.

 **-Apartemenku-**

Aku lelah sekali dan langsung tidur entah kenapa hari ini lebih melelahkan dari pada biasanya.

* * *

- **Beberapa tahun yang lalu-**

 _Dalam sebuah lab pemerintahan disana beberapa ilmuan berkumpul._

 _"Jadi percobaan kita gagal". Kata dr Hamura._

 _"Kita gagal membuat vaksinnya". Kata dr shindo._

 _"Antibodi yang kita buat tidak hanya memberikan kekebalan tapi efek samping lain". Kata dr Yun._

 _"Bukannya menjadikan daya tahan terhadap penyakit tapi mengubah pola aliran darah si subyeknya". Kata dr Sei._

 _"Kita harus menghentikannya" kata mereka sepakat._

 _"Lalu apa yang terjadi pada subyeknya". Kata Dr Frost._ _"_

 _Dari penyuntikan anti badi pada salah satu bayi kembar sulung pada awalnya menberikan anti bodi yang kebal terhadap beberapa penyakit lalu pada saat imunoglobulin dari si sulung disuntikkan pada bayi satunya memberikan efek yang sama akan tetapi pada bulan ke 12 umur bayi terjadi perubahan signifikan pada keadaan fisiologis kedua bayi yang mana memberikan efek samping bertolak belakang dimana kedua bayi saling bergantung". Kata Profesor Chris._

 _"Jadi si bayi sulung adalah inang bagi bayi yang satunya". Kata dr Sentosa._

 _"Tepat hingga sekarang gejalanya belum begitu nampak tapi dan mungkin kedua bayi akan memiliki ciri fisik yang berbeda ketika dewasa". Kata dr Hamura terutama bayi yang bungsu karena dia akan bergantung pada inangnya._

 _Dari sejak saat itu penelitian yang terletak di Kyoto itu dihentikan karena ditakutkan membahayakan dan kedua bayi dikembalikan pada kedua orang tuanya tentu dengan perawatan yang memadai hingga kedua bayi dinyatakan kembali normal. Tadinya karena kondisi dua bayi kembar ini buruk dan daya tahan tubuhnya lemah sehingga mereka setuju untuk menyerahkannya pada penelitian ini namun meskipun kedua anak bisa bertahan hidup lebih lama dari anti bodinya mungkin akan muncul lagi jika mereka dewasa. Dan suatu tragedi lain terjadi menimpa kedua orang tuanya bayi kembar tersebut dan mereka meninggal dalam kecelakaan dan karena ketakutan terhadap efek anti bodi bayi kembar itu mereka dipisahkan dengan bayi sulung pada keluarga kerabat jauh ibunya dan si adik bersama keluarga ayahnya tanpa mengenal satu sama lain._

* * *

-Rumah Yukio-

Yukio selalu memikirkan Rin menurutnya bagaimana bisa hanya dengan darahnya saja dia akan makan dia mulai tak mengerti lagi keluarganya dulu juga tak memberinya keterangan jelas mengenai dirinya dan kenapa dia menjadi sekarang ini, dan meski begitu sampai kapan dia akan bergantung pada Rin karena dia tahu tak selamanya Rin akan ada sebagai donornya tapi jujur setiap kali mencicipi darah Rin maka Yukio akan merasa sangat segar, untung saja kalau punya darah terlalu banyak pada kondisi kehilangan banyak darah untuk Rin tidak akan terlalu mempengaruhinya.

-Kampus-

Shiori dan Rin kini berjalan bersama dan Shiori tak lama sampai gerbang orang pindahan dari Kyoto itu menyapa Rin saat mereka berpasan.

"Rin dia itu siapa". Kata Shiori.

"Oh dia mahasiswa pindahan Kyoto". Kata Rin.

"Oi tunggu". Teriak Hikaru dibelakang mereka.

"Hikaru kau dari mana kenapa kau berlari". Kata Rin.

"Aku pikir aku terlambat ternyata tidak". kata Hikaru.

"Kau ini dasar". Kata Rin.

Yukio melihat Rin dari jauh dia sangat menunggu untuk mendapat sekantong infus darah Rin setelah pulang nanti dan tentu akan tetap menjalani hidupnya seperti biasa.

-Rumah Yukio-

Rin pergi ke Rumah Yukio untuk memberikan darahnya dan saat ini dia sedang berbaring dengan selang infus ditangannya.

"Okumura sensei bagaimana keadaanmu". Tanya Rin.

"Aku baik-baik saja Hanase-kun ini berkatmu". Kata Yukio.

Tak lama proses infus selesai dan Yukio melepaskan infusan itu dari Rin dan untuk beberapa lama mereka mengobrol sejenak tentang perkuliahan dan juga kesempatan bagi Rin untul diskusi dengan dosennya hingga akhirnya Rin pulang, Yukio akhirnya sendirian lagi dirumahnya setelah sekian tahun dia hidup sendirian karena keluarganya telah tiada, sambil membuka infus dan menuangkannya pada gelas Yukio menikmati 'minuman' itu.

* * *

 **Author Note**

Hallo semua lama gak update hehe saya balik lagi nih. By the way untuk cerita diatas apakah membingungkan sedikit-sedikit author bakal buka benang merah cerita ini mudahan mudahan kalian gak bosan nunggu.

Ditunggu Reviewnya yang membangun tapi No Bashing


End file.
